


And Furuichi-His addict

by HaloSilvercross



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloSilvercross/pseuds/HaloSilvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Going somewhere? Stay with me. Play"/ He couldn't make sense of what was happening to his body-to his mind- but he felt-knew- he had to do this/This chaos that Oga wrought on his body felt good/Tongues exploring, hands touching, sweet hot body friction/The only thing on Oga's mid was to devour/"Was I worth it? Am I worth all that love?"/Oga was the drug/And Furuichi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Furuichi-His addict

If it had been up to him, Furuichi was pretty sure he that he would have planned it for a very long time. He would have pondered through the plan again and again until he found no weak points in it. Until he felt sure that there was no possible way that it could fail. A plan, although might prepare you for what was coming could always find a way to turn awry in a second.

He would have thought of a plan because that was what he does best. He always needs to have a clear vision of what lies ahead. When it comes to strength, he didn't need to be told how pathetically lame he was. Sure he could hold his own in a fight-if it ever came down to him actually resorting to physical violence-but he wasn't a fighter. That wasn't meant for him to be. He's meant to be the 'brain' as one might put it since, let's face it, most of Ishiyama's student -except for a very, very, very small amount of students- lack in the intellect area as much as he himself lacks in physical prowess.

Anyway, as he was saying he was the planner while Oga was undeniably the executioner. Oga never thought of what he should, could and must do. Oga simply did it. Whatever that suits his taste that is. Oga had this very simple vision of the world-where everything and anything can be solved by violence and blood splatters.

But this, right now, what Oga was doing went against everything people assume what he does. This was not violence. This was not unplanned or unthought-of. That look in his eyes betrayed the person he hides behind all that chaos. It reflected intelligence and cunningness he rarely displayed. After all it was much easier to play the fool than the master.

Not once in his life has Furuichi has been afraid of Oga. Not even when they first met. He had always been fascinated at the simplicity of Oga's approach to everything. To him Oga offered excitement and thrill that he lacks in his bones. Oga was like a drug that he can't stay away from no matter how much it scares him.

But right now, backing away slowly from him he felt what all of Oga's opponents felt -the need to run, to beg, to escape from the brutality of the Violent Ogre-fear. And also the adrenalin rush. Anticipation. The thrill.

Furuichi is confused now. If he felt fear then why was his heart racing in excitement? Oga walked up closer to him and Furuichi felt the teacher's desk hit his lower back. His eyes quickly dart to the door to the right-his only means of escape. But whether Oga saw his darting eyes or the twitch of body, he was suddenly invading Furuichi's personal space with both of his hands on each side of Furuichi.

Trapping him between them.

When Oga spoke his voice was low and humming.

"Going somewhere? Stay with me. Play"

Furuichi wondered why his stomach was fluttering and his breathing starts hitching. He should have seen this coming. His friend had been paying too much attention to him lately.

Attention would be putting it lightly. Obsessed would be a better word. He made sure to walk Furuichi to school and back home every day. Getting him lunch and forcing him to finish it saying he was eating too little which is why he was weak.

Whenever anyone came to talk him he will make his presence well known by emitting a deadly aura. Not to mention he beat up Kanzaki and Himekawa to a pulp when they simply knocked him down in the hallway. They always did that anyway and Oga never took much notice before. and he made sure every moment spend awake was spent at Oga's place simple playing games or watching a movie or entertaining Beel with his never ending needs.

Furuichi refused to meet Oga's eyes. He found his shoes very enlightening suddenly. He mumbled out "we should go. Hilda'll be worried about baby Beel"

The said baby was fast asleep on a student's desk happily clutching a rattle they had recently got him.

Oga growled out "Screw Hilda. Can I tell you something?"

Furuichi was starting to fidget a little, "erm, can't this wait till we get home?"

He dared to look up as he said this and he realized with a start that Oga was smirking. Oga removed his right hand and with his index finger traced Furuichi's jaw line. Furuichi gulped and tried to stave off the heat rising in his whole being.

Suddenly Oga's hand grabbed the back of his head and leaning in, kissed him on the lips. Furuichi knew he should move away and stop it but he strangely found his lips moving on its own. As Oga's tongue traced his lower lips he felt it open.

Oga pulled away. Furuichi can hear his own ragged breathing and felt his body on fire. His stomach churned as he saw Oga's half-lidded and glazed eyes. Oga's tongue darted out and touched his lower lips.

Just as Oga leaned down Furuichi leaned up and Oga's lips met the skin of his neck. Oga blew a puff of hot breath on it and began to suck on it hard.

Oga's mouth felt hot and all these weird sensations in Furuichi's body burned even more intensely. He felt Oga's teeth and then more sucking. He found himself leaning into Oga's body as Oga's tongue lapped at the mark in a way to sooth the ache but in reality did not.

Oga never broke contact even as he moved away from his neck. His hands kept tracing circles at Furuichi's sides. He looked down Furuichi straight in his eyes and asked in a sultry voice "are you sure?"

Furuichi simply grabbed Oga by the head roughly and clashed their lips together again. Their tongues met in a flurry and Furuichi let Oga lead. He couldn't make sense of what was happening to his body-to his mind- but he felt-knew- he had to do this.

This chaos that Oga wrought on his body felt good. Oga's hand was in his hair again and Furuichi found the courage to trail his hands all over Oga's chest. He moved his hand to Oga's shoulder and gripped down hard.

It took Oga by surprised and he gasped, breaking contact. Furuichi panicked at the thought that he had unconsciously hurt Oga.

"S-sorry".

Oga's forehead touched his and their lips were merely an inch apart.

"N-no, do it again", he said breathlessly and yet again claimed the Furuichi's lips.

Furuichi obeyed and felt Oga's left hand grip his waist harder and he leaned in more. Every part of their bodies touched and a needy heat unfurled and rapidly grew in Furuichi's lower stomach. They swallowed each other's moans and groans. The kiss was passionate yet hot with want.

Tongues exploring, hands touching, sweet hot body friction.

Oga's left hand sneaked under his shirt and rubbed deliciously on Furuichi's abs. Again Oga found the mark on his neck on paid furious attention to it with his tongue.

Furuichi 's head rested on Oga's shoulder and he was a panting, hot mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his lips kiss-bruised and a deep red flush adorned his face.

The only thing on Oga's mid was to devour. Devour every part of Furuichi. He couldn't believe how long he had needed to wait for his friend to acknowledge to his feelings.

How could he not notice how he had paid no heed to any girl who got close to him? That his sight was only set on his silver haired friend.

After much, much patience he had decided that the only way to make Furuichi notice was to invade his life with his presence. To persistently pester him.

And finally, finally his dream came true.

His angel, his Taka-chin was in his arms. Letting Oga mark him. Leaning on him for support and need.

Oga pulled his mouth away from the now angry red love bite and with his right hand gently caressed Furuichi's cheek in gentle motions.

His beautiful Taka met his gaze and Oga smiled a genuine, honest and love-filled smile with no violence or bloodlust present.

Furuichi's eyes widened and a blush crept up his already red face. He could see all the love and adoration that smile held and he smiled too.

"Oga, how long?" he asked in a whisper.

"Longer than you think Taka-chin. So long."

"Sorry"

"Don't be. Not your fault".

Furuichi's smile faded as his mind brought to light unnecessary thoughts.

"Was I worth it? Am I worth all that love?"

"Worth my life. Worth all my time, my love, my heart. Worth every single damn breath I breathe" said Oga.

Furuichi bit his lower lip as Oga kissed his forehead and said "Now stop worrying. You have a lot to make up to. For all those times I've been waiting I mean."

"Sorry it took so long to see"

"Shut up Furuichi and kiss me", Oga said with a smile.

Just a moment before their lips met Furuichi heard Oga mutter 'Idiot' with a smile under his breath.

Furuichi too smiled into the kiss. He could feel the love thrumming around them. Louder than sirens. Louder than bells.

Oga was sweeter than haven .

And hotter than hell.

Oga was the drug. His love the pleasure. His hot kisses the promise of ecstasy.

And Furuichi -His addict.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; yeah so. here's a OgaFuru fic. It's wayy OOC but it's sweet too I hope. there's a song reference there. Anyone find it and knows it? It's one of my fav..:D
> 
> ~silver~


End file.
